A Dangerous Turn of Events
by D.C. al Coda
Summary: Sequel to "200: A Dangerous Truth". JJ and Reid are living happily together with Henry when things take a turn for the worst after an old enemy returns for revenge. Will everything turn out alright, or will revenge take down the happy family?


**A/N: Finally, the sequel to "200: A Dangerous Truth" is here! Thank you for being patient with me, I've been really busy lately, so I can only write every other chance I get. Either way, I'll get this finished as fast as I can.**

**Read, review, and enjoy the sequel to "200: A Dangerous Truth"!**

* * *

May 1st, 2014

Spencer and JJ woke up the next morning just where they had fallen asleep: next to each, bodies entangled.

Spencer woke up first. He glanced down at his still-sleeping girlfriend, or at least that's what the BAU called her. Spencer and JJ had decided on the idea of being engaged two weeks ago, they just hadn't told the team. He looked at her and smiled in happiness that he has the life he always wanted.

JJ woke up to Spencer looking at her. She, obviously took this another way.

"Wanting to have another round at this?" JJ said.

Spencer was flustered. "No, it's not that. I was just thinking bout how much I always wanted this life."

JJ giggled. "A life where you wake up next to me without any clothes on?"

Spencer blushed. "Sort of. A life where I could be with you and have a family."

JJ smiled. "I can see us that way as well." JJ started to get out of bed. "Come on, we have to get dressed. Henry will be up soon."

"Alright." Spencer got out of bed and they both got dressed for the day.

* * *

Spencer and JJ sat in the kitchen with Henry eating breakfast.

"Do you think today's gonna be a good day at school?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, Daddy!" Henry replied.

"Alright buddy," Spencer said. He hugged his son closely and let him go to get ready for school.

JJ came behind him and hugged him. "I love that little boy, but I wish I could have been there for the first couple of years."

"I know. But you never know, we might end up having a baby you can get that chance with."

Spencer's eyes widened as he looked at JJ. "You really think that might happen?"

JJ shrugged. "I don't know, but I wouldn't mind it."

Spencer smiled. "Thanks, JJ. I love you," he said as he kissed her.

"Mommy, Daddy! I have to get to school!" Henry yelled from the door.

Spencer pulled away from the kiss. "I'll go drop him off. I'm also going to get some groceries while I'm out. I'll be back soon."

Spencer walked out the door with Henry in tow and drove him off to school.

* * *

Spencer returned an hour later home to see JJ in the kitchen holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Oh, Spence," she said when she saw him. "I love the flowers, thank you."

Spencer's face scrunched up as he set down the groceries in the kitchen. "I didn't leave any flowers for you. I would've told you right away if I was giving you flowers."

JJ gave a small laugh. "They have to be from you. They're my favorite: pink roses."

"But I didn't leave you those. Someone else must have. Who else knows that about you?"

"My mom, my brother and his family, and you."

"That's it?"

"Well, I also told..." She trailed off as her face showed an expression of horror.

"JJ, turn on the news right now," Spencer said immediately. JJ ran over and picked up the remote to turn on the news.

"New details emerge this morning following last night's prison break," the news anchor said. "Former Police Detective William LaMontagne, Jr., who was serving life in prison on charges of aiding and abetting known terrorists, escaped prison last night. It was confirmed that LaMontagne tricked a prison guard into his cell, subdued the guard and stole his uniform. The Metro PD warns citizens that LaMontagne will be considered armed and dangerous and not to come in contact with him if spotted. If spotted, immediately call police to your location."

"We've gotta get out of here right now," Spencer said. "Call Henry's school and tell them that I'm on my way to get him."

JJ scrambled for the phone as Spencer ran out to his SUV to drive straight to Henry's school. Keeping Henry safe was priority #1.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

He walked into the school and went straight to the secretary.

"Excuse me, I'm here to pick up my son Henry," he said.

The secretary didn't look up. "Dr. Reid, you just dropped him off not that long ago."

"What did you just say?" He was extremely angry.

The secretary looked up. "Oh, my God."

He pulled out a gun and held to the secretary's head. "Now call down my son right now or I will shoot your brains out. Do you understand?"

The secretary nodded in fear. She went over to the PA.

"Yes, would you please send Henry down to the office?" The secretary looked back at him. "His... father is here to pick him up."

Not even two minutes later, Henry came running into the office with his backpack expecting to see his father. His father wasn't there, but someone else was.

"Hey, Henry. Daddy's back," he said.

"Go away!" Henry shouted. "You're not my Daddy!"

That made him even angrier. "Henry LaMontagne, you will apologize to me for saying that, right now!"

"No!" Henry refused.

He lunged over to Henry and grabbed him. "You will be sorry for that!"

Henry struggled to free himself but to no avail. He was put into the back of the car and was quickly bound and gagged. Henry cried for help, but it was futile.

He drove off out of sight.

The secretary finally came out of her paralyzing fear and immediately called for the police.

"Yes, there has been a kidnapping at the school. Henry Reid was kidnapped. Why is it important? It's important because the man who kidnapped him is William LaMontagne!"

* * *

**_To be continued..._**

**Please don't hurt me. Again, there is a method to my madness.**

**So, how's that for a start for a sequel? Good, bad, meh? Leave a review with your opinion and I'll see ya next time.**

**Don't miss "200" tonight! What will happen?**

**See ya!**

**-D.C. al Coda**


End file.
